


Our Oasis

by heylocalcryptid



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Breakfast, But It's Still Nice I Mean There's Plants, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, It Smells Nice, Kissing, Lazy Mornings, No Not Literally, Plants, Sadly, Satya Is A Queen, This Has Nothing To Do With The Oasis Skin Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 18:02:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10996098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heylocalcryptid/pseuds/heylocalcryptid
Summary: You and Satya are living together in a beautiful apartment complex.





	Our Oasis

There was nothing like waking up in the morning to the smell of eggs and incense that actually smelled pleasant. You sat up and could feel the plush white carpet as you stood up. You quietly walked over into the kitchen where Satya was cooking at the stove.

"Good morning," you said as you walked up to her from behind and wrapped your arms around her waist; placing your head on her shoulder.

"Good morning," she said and kissed you on the nose. "Now if you'll excuse me I need to put these on our plates."

You unraveled yourself from her and took a few steps back as she placed the food on your plates.

"Are those omelets?" you asked.

"Mhm," she hummed and grabbed her plate and fork; she walked over to the stools and sat down to eat at the kitchen island. You did the same.

Once the two of you finished she offered to take your plate to the sink and you obliged. When she was done she walked into the living room and sat on the white loveseat; she picked up a book she had started reading the other day from the glass coffee table and opened it to the page she had left off. She was almost finished.

"Have you watered the plants yet?" You asked.

"I have not," she said. "Feel free to if you would like."

You took a glass watering can and filled it with water. You first watered the succulents that adorned the kitchen counters and then you went outside to the balcony to water the herbs. You put the water can back in the cabinet where it belonged and then you sat on the couch beside Satya only to lay your head down in her lap. When you did this she put her book down and began to play with your hair for awhile. Shortly after you sat up and lay your head on her shoulder.

"I love you," you told her.

"I love you too," she said. "Is everything alright?"

"Everything is wonderful," you said quietly in her ear and kissed her cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I had Symettra make omelets since she's probably a woman with sophisticated tastes but oh well. I'll do her justice another time. Do glass watering cans exist? I have no idea lmao but I bet they look cool. I hope you all enjoyed!
> 
> http://cadetdante.tumblr.com/


End file.
